The overall objective of this Small Technology Transfer (STTR) is to create a multimedia dietary assessment program for selected Asian populations. Changes in immigration laws as well as political events in the Far East have led to migrations of Chinese, Korean, and Vietnamese nationals to the United States and Canada. This migration which more than doubled each population's census in the U.S. from 1980 to 1990 has also introduced ethnic foods in the US market. Other than the diet history method developed at the University of Hawaii, existing methods of dietary assessment are not designed to obtain detailed information on intakes of ethnic Asian foods to permit accurate nutrient calculations. This project will create and test a modular, multimedia tool with computer-based display of food pictures, bilingual audio and text descriptions to prompt respondents to report intake of multi-ethnic foods directly on the computer. It responds to the need of health professionals and researchers for culturally sensitive assessment tools. Phase I of the project will produce a prototype of the Chinese module to test the feasibility of creating a program that will capture detailed descriptive and quantitative information on ethnic Asian foods.